


Little Darlings

by SonjaJade



Series: Little Treasures [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domesticity, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Just an average day at home with the Elric family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to draw this, but I suck at art since I’m half blind right now.  
> Prompt: No! Anything but that!

Edward was listening to the radio as he sat in his chair, watching his children play together.  Winry smiled at him as she brought them both warm mugs of coffee.  Ed patted his lap, and she sat down there as the news announcer went on to report the election results for various county officials.  
  
His hand rested low on her belly, just beginning to round out with the burden of their third baby.  “How’s the squirm?” he asked before cautioning James to be gentle with his sister.  “As active as yesterday?”  
  
“Even more,” she said blowing across the hot surface of her steaming drink.   “That womb’s all nice and stretched out, I’m sure there’s lots of room to move around right now.”  She brushed his bangs out of his eyes for a moment and giggled.  “You look as amazed as the first time we went through all this.”  
  
He felt his lips curl at that, remembering what an awkward mess he’d been when they found out they were expecting James.  Publically, he was embarrassed that anyone knew he’d actually slept with his mechanic, that he’d been foolish enough not to wear protection, and that literally _everyone_ knew his true feelings for Winry.  But after the hasty wedding, and in all their private moments, Ed was astonished and pleased with himself, that he could, in fact, summon life out of nowhere.  He’d simply being doing it wrong and for the wrong reasons.  
  
“I think if we had twenty babies, I’d feel the same way.  I mean, it’s a miracle.  It really is a miracle,” he said, softly smiling at his wife.  
  
“I am _not_ having twenty babies.”  
  
He looked up at her, smirking.  “You never seem to ask me to stop doing what causes them.”  
  
“After this one, we’re going to try something else,” Winry said as she sipped at her coffee.  “Rubbers, that tea Mei told me about, the rhythm method- we have to slow this baby train down.”  
  
“Aww, c’mon, Win,” he goaded.  “Don’t you want five more at least?”  He lowered his voice as James dashed past them.  “You know yours is the only milk I’ll drink.  What’ll I do if you dry up?”  She smacked him, her cheeks pink as he whispered, “What’ll _you_ do if you dry up?  You know you love it as much as I do when it’s _my_ turn to nurse…”  
  
“Ed!” she hissed.  “Not in front of Sarah!”  
  
He chuckled darkly.  “Maybe when they go down for their nap I could-”  
  
“Daaa-aad!” James hollered from another room.  
  
“Yeah?” Ed yelled back.  
  
“I’m done poopin’, can you wipe my butt?  Please?”  
  
Ed closed his eyes and leaned into his wife’s arm as she laughed.  “You wanna get this one?” he asked.  
  
Instead, Winry rose from his lap and shook her head as she joined their little girl.  “Nope.  The deal was you take care of potty training him and I would take care of Sarah when she’s ready.  And you did just say you wanted five more kids- I’m sure James won’t be our only son!”  She laughed.  “What if we had five more boys?”  
  
Ed put his hands on the sides of his head and wailed like he was terrified as James shouted a second time for some assistance.  “No, please!  Anything but that!  I was meant for more than wipin’ poopy butts!”  
  
“It’s a possibility, Ed!  This one might be a boy right now!  Better hope James is wiping himself by the time this one needs help!”  
  
“But mooo-ooom!” he whined, getting to his feet.  
  
“No buts, Daddy!” Sarah said, shaking her finger at him like Winry did to James when he was whining.  
  
Ed paused long enough to pat Sarah’s cheek.  “Okay, since you said so.”  He sighed, shoulders slumped forward and looking at the floor.  Then he stood up straight and went to where James sat on his potty chair.  “Here I come, buddy.”


End file.
